


I've seen her...

by BlakesCowgirl



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakesCowgirl/pseuds/BlakesCowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is about Pharrell’s  friendship with Gwen and his point of view on Gwen and Blake’s relationship, that end up being told in front of everyone at their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've seen her...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchLikeHomegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/gifts).



> I love Pharrell's relationship with Gwen...  
> Uhh ok, so, first of all, this is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me, I promise I'll try to get better at this lol  
> This one is very VERY short, but I needed to get this idea out of my brain so...  
> My first language is not English, so therefore, I apologize for any mistakes!  
> Well, that's it, I hope you guys like it!

Pharrell’s POV  
The cerimony was beatiful, I’ve never seen happier people than my friends right now, they are floating around trying to talk to the guests while not breaking eye contact with each other.  
Someone handed me the microfone basically demanding that I say something, so, here I go.

“Right after these two lovebirds started dating someone asked me who was my favorite co-worker on The Voice and of course I said...”

Blake’s joking self as always, says, winking at Pharrell, "Of course you said me right?! Are you finally gonna tell everyone about us? ”

Pharrell tries his best not to laugh, and then procceds to answer the question putting on a peaceful face and talking in a serious tone.

“ You know I’d be lying if I said anybody else but Gwen” Blake interrupts making everybody laugh by saying “You could have said my name boo, I’m right here!! But no, of course you had to say Gwen, always Gwen, Gwen is everybody‘s favorite person! It would be really annoying if she wasn’t MY favorite person too, right Mrs Shelton?” After the last parts he looks adoringly into Gwen’s eyes, a look full of love and gives her a little kiss.

After Blake’s *roll my eyes/puke rainbows* gesture, I continue my speech. “And then that same person asked me, what makes Gwen Stefani so special that everybody loves her? ”

“I didn't know how to put into words how special Gwen Stefani is, but they wanted an answer, so I had to say something,I decided to speak from my heart, and I realised that Gwen it’s one of those people that are simply easy to love, even thought she may not believe us, when we say she’s one of the most extraordinary people ever, it’s nothing but the truth. I’ve known her for a long time now, and since the day we met she has not changed one bit, except for becoming more mature and unexplainably hotter, right Blake?” 

“DAMN right!” the answer coming from the cowboy's mouth makes everyone laugh and Gwen blush.

"Anyway, she has always been this very humble, down to Earth, genuine, a little bit crazy but an incredibly sweet and generous person. She has been an inspiration to so many people, me being one of them. Thank you for that G! She has seriously moved a generation. She’s brutaly honest with everything she does, writes incredible songs, it’s an actress, a designer, a fashion icon and there’s a billion other great things about her that I could go on and on about. But, she’s also just human, she is a momma to her beautiful sons, a daughter, a normal person, a person that I’ve seen in all these years go trough a lot of things, good and bad. She has been hurt, has been happy, has been sad, has had her heart broken into a million pieces, has tried picking up the pieces, and at the same time thought about crawling into a hole and never getting out, I’ve seen her cry, I’ve seen her laugh, I’ve seen her angry, I’ve seen her bound with another broken heart, I’ve seen her fall in love. Right now, I’m seeing her in the best and happiest place she has ever been because of another certain co-worker of mine."

I look at Blake and Gwen who have tears in their eyes just like everybody else at the cerimony and finish by saying “ I’ve seen you two fall madly in love with each other and I’m blessed for having the opportunity to see true love develop right in front of my eyes. I’ve seen love heal and happen like magic, you guys were meant to be and everybody here knows this, everybody stand up please and let's make a toast to destiny, to Blake and Gwen, to my friends. You guys deserve happines! Enjoy the rest of your lives together with this little new bundle of joy that’s coming to bless your lives even more”  
I look at the faces of the guests, that are confused and applauding in shock and...

Ohhh, SHIT!...

I think I just told everybody that Gwen is pregnant. My bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading!  
> And sorry,  
> I'll trying to get better at this writing thing ok?


End file.
